disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tyler Cutebiker
Burmistrz Tyler Cutebiker '''— lokalny entuzjasta entuzjazmu "The Stanchurian Candidate" oraz burmistrz Wodogrzmotów Małych. Jest bardzo niezdecydowany, lubi bijatyki, ciągle kibicuje i śledzi Męskiego Dana. Jako jeden z nielicznych postaci tła jego imię zostało wyjawione w serialu. Historia Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w "The Legend of the Gobblewonker", w dniu otwarcia sezonu połowowego, nad jeziorem wraz z innymi mieszkańcami Wodogrzmotów Małych. Podpływa do łodzi Męskiego Dana, który łapie ryby z wody rękoma i zaczyna mu dopingować. W "Headhunters ", kiedy Dipper przesłuchuje Męskiego Dana wsprawie zabójstwa Wujka Woska, podchodzi do Męskiego Dana i zaczyna dopingować go jak on walczy przeciwko ramieniu robota. mały|274px|Tyler robi świąteczne zakupy. W "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" jest on w tłumie otaczającym Mabel i Gideona na pierwszej randce, a presja wywołana na Mabel zmusza ją do przyjęcia zaproszenie Gideona do tańca towarzyskiego. Pojawia się po raz kolejny w "Dipper vs. Manliness " w Grocie Tajemnic, chcąc świąteczne zakupy zrobić wcześniej, i prosi Stana Pines'a, czy jest coś w "duchu świąt." Wujek Stanek pokazuje mu miskę pełną "kryształów". Tyler, który zauważa, że coś jest nie tak, pyta się: "Ha, ha, wygląda jak potłuczone szkło". Stan odpowiada: "A co pan, glina?". Zainteresował się też pstrągiem futerkowym i pyta, czy Stan ma go w innej mały|lewo|254px|Tyler nie mogący zastanowić się nad tym, jaką koszulkę wybrać.wersji kolorystycznej. W końcu zostaje zamknięty w Grocie Tajemnic, a Mabel, Dipper, i Wujek Stanek mogą iść do restauracji, a Tyler stara się zdecydować pomiędzy kupnem koszulki z wizerunkiem pumy lub pantery (które są tym samym zwierzęciem). W "Irrational Treasure" dostrzegamy Tylera jedzącego mięso z Męskim Danem w Dniu Pioniera. mały|264px|Tyler razem z Męskim Danem jedzą mięso w Dniu Pioniera. W wesołym miasteczku przy Mystery Shack w odcinku "The Time Traveler's Pig", Mabel odpycha Tylera, żeby mogła wygrać świnię. Tyler pojawia się w "The Deep End ", gdzie wiwatuje dla Baseniaka jak goni Soosa w basenie komunalnym. Znowu widoczny jest na koncercie Raz Dwa Trzy Pięć w odcinku "Boyz Crazy" . Dopinguje przyjaciółki Pacyfiki, gdy zaczęły walczyć ze sobą. W "Gideon Rises" występuje na Wielkim Zamknięciu Chaty i jest rozczarowany razem z innymi, gdy okazuje się, że Gideon szpiegował całe miasto. Kiedy Edwin Durland chce aresztować Gideona, pyta się Tylera o zdanie. Ten odpowiada ze łzami w oczach "Brać go, Brać go!". mały|214pxW odcinku "Scaryoke" bierze udział w przyjęciu i śmieszy go wysłane do wszystkich zdjęcie Thompsona bez koszulki. Na karaoke ubiera długą koszulkę, na której są połączone dwie wersje koszulek kupowanych przez niego w odcinku "Dipper vs. Manliness". W "Sock Opera" przychodzi na przedstawienie Mabel do teatru. W odcinku "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" widziany jest na jarmarku, gdzie prowadzi stragan, a następnie w kręgielni, gdzie przewraca się o kulę Stana. W "Blendin's Game" widzimy go młodszego o 10 lat. Miał wtedy długie włosy, nosił różową podkoszulkę i lubił słuchać muzyki. W "The Love God" Tyler razem z dziewczyną był groupie Bożka Miłości. W "Northwest Mansion Mystery" jest jednym z mieszkańców, którzy czekają przed rezydencją Północnych, by zostać wpuszczonym na przyjęcie. Kiedy Pacyfika, pod namową ducha otwiera most, Tyler razem z innymi mieszkańcami jest bardzo szczęśliwy i szybko korzysta z okazji, by wejść na imprezę. Nakłada sobie roladki na talerz, a potem widziany jest z kuflem piwa obok Męskiego Dana. W "Not What He Seems" widziany jest w tyle, gdy grawitacja przestała działać i wszystko w mieście zaczęło lewitować. W "A Tale of Two Stans" zostalo ujawnione, że już od dziecka, czyli ok. 30 lat odwiedza Grotę Tajemnic. Był obecny nawet na pierwszy pokazie, gdy Stan pokazywał eksperymenty swojego brata, co niezbyt spodobało się mieszkańcom. W "The Stanchurian Candidate" Stan przekonał większość mieszkańców, w tym jego, żeby kandydowali na burmistrza. Na końcowym etapie elekcji został jednym z trzech najlepszych kandydatów. Wybory wygrał Stan przez uratowanie Dippera i Mabel spadających ze skały, ale popełnił za dużo przestępstw, więc został zdyskwalifikowany. Tyler został burmistrzem, ponieważ jako jedyny z trójki nie był zdyskwalifikowany. W "Weirdmageddon część 1" razem z innymi mieszkańcami jest świadkiem najazdu Billa i stworzenia Dziwnomagedonu. Próbuje wygnać demona, ale wkrótce zostaje zamieniony w kamień razem z innymi mieszkańcami i użyty do zrobienia kamiennego tronu dla trójkąta. W "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" Mabel uwalnia go, by odkamienić innych mieszkańców. Razem z innymi mieszkańcami ucieka z pałacu i trafia w sidła innych demonów. Po skończeniu Dziwnomagedonu w imieniu wszystkich dziękuje bliźniakom i składa swój podpis na pożegnalnym liście Dippera. Osobowość Tyler wydaje się mieć dobre intencje, w przeciwieństwie do większości gburowatych motocyklistów. To dość nietypowa i ekstrawagancka osoba, może niektórych irytować. Jest bardzo zniewieściały, wrażliwy i niezdecydowany. Ma swoje małe dziwactwa - robi świąteczne zakupy w środku lata. Zdaje się śledzić Męskiego Dana i dopingować jego szalone akcje. Zresztą nie tylko jego - z zapałem przypatruje się każdej bijatyce krzycząc "brać ich/go/ją". Ma obsesję na punkcie przemocy. Mimo, że na takiego nie wygląda, jest mądry na tyle, by zostać burmistrzem. Można powiedzieć, że dobrze wywiązywał się z obowiązków i próbował obronić innych mieszkańców przed demonami. Wygląd mały|51px mały|lewo|150px Tyler nosi zielono-białą czapkę z daszkiem, która jest podobna do czapki Dippera. Ma biały (jasno zielony w poprzednich odcinkach) podkoszulek z bardzo głębokim dekoltem, krótkie jeansy, pasek z dużą klamrą i duże brązowe buty. Ma lekkie brązowe włosy, wąsy, trochę włosów na piersi i mało widoczne rzęsy. Gdy przyszedł na przyjęcie w odcinku "Scaryoke" miał na sobie długą koszulkę prawie za kolana z wizerunkiem pumy i pantery. Jako dziecko również nosił biało-zieloną czapkę, do tego zakładał różową koszulkę, niebieskie szorty i krótkie, kowbojskie buty. Miał również wypieki na policzkach. Wystąpienia '''Sezon 1 * "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" * "Headhunters" * "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" * "Dipper vs. Manliness" * "Irrational Treasure" (bez kwestii) * "The Time Traveler's Pig" (bez kwestii) * "The Deep End" * "Boyz Crazy" * "Gideon Rises" Sezon 2 * "Scaryoke" * "Sock Opera" (bez kwestii) * "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" * "Blendin's Game" (bez kwestii) * "The Love God" (bez kwestii) * "Northwest Mansion Mystery" * "Not What He Seems" * "A Tale of Two Stans" (bez kwestii) * "The Stanchurian Candidate" * "Dipper and Mabel vs the Future" * "Weirdmageddon część 1" * "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" Ciekawostki * Podobnie jak Dan i Mabel jest fanem zespołu 1-2-3-5. * Jest fanem Bożka Miłości. * W odcinku "The Stanchurian Candidate" zostaje burmistrzem Gravity Falls. * W odcinku "The Stanchurian Candidate zostaje też po raz pierwszy ujawnione jego nazwisko: Cutebiker. Znaczy ono tyle co "uroczy rowerzysta/motocyklista". Galeria